Light dimmers are variable-voltage switches typically intended to control light output from resistive incandescent, halogen, LED, or fluorescent lights. The act of dimming may be accomplished by using a rotary potentiometer integrated with the light source circuitry.
A rotary potentiometer may include a resistive material, a stationary arm, and a moving contact arm that slides across the resistive material. An operator can control the amount of voltage supplied to a light source by adjusting a knob that is connected directly to the potentiometer. Rotation of the knob determines the position of the internal moving contact arm on the resistive material. If the moving arm is positioned closer to the stationary arm, electrical current will travel through less resistive material, thus allowing more input voltage to the bulb. As the contact arm is positioned farther away from the stationary arm, the more resistive material the electrical current encounters, producing a dimmer glow.
Some light dimmers may include a rotary potentiometer that may remain set at its last position, and the switch may be operated by a push action whereas other types of light dimmers may be turned on and off by axial presses of the knob. The vast majority of potentiometers used in these dimmer circuits have a sweep of 270 degrees and may incorporate an on/off ‘click’ threshold that tells the operator whether power is being supplied to the bulb. However, modern dimmers are often controlled by a digital control system that can be used in conjunction with a wireless network. However, such dimmers often lack some desired functionality in their adjustability and utilize structures and housings that fail to offer desired tactile appeal and aesthetics. Additionally, such dimmers and associated light fixtures do not provide any method of controlling location or direction of light provided.
It is well known that there is an ever-present need for decorative lighting systems for residential and commercial lighting applications. Such lighting systems are particularly appealing if they function in both an ornamental and utilitarian fashion. There is thus a need for a contemporary lighting system that provides versatility in operation as well as aesthetic appeal. It is a principle object of the invention to provide an interactive lighting system that is easily customizable, offers ease of operation and assembly, and maintains low production costs.